Three Dynasty Warriors
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Musketeers Cao Pi, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning must band together with Guan Ping to take down Marshal Yuan Shao. Based on the 1993 Three Musketeers film(To some extent). Short but enjoy it anyway! Guan Ping X Xing Cai
1. Escaping the Boat

I had to shorten it but still enjoy. Based on the 1993 film and not the 2011 one.

**The 3 Musketeers: Guan Ping- D'Artagnan , Cao Pi- Athos, Sima Shi- Aramis, Gan Ning- Porthos.**

**Chapter 1 – Escaping the boat**

Guan Ping was captured by the marshal's men led by a strange woman in a cloak. They arrive on a boat and plan to shorten their route to Luoyang. They eventually find out that everyone is dead. "They're all dead!" one of the men said. "Not all of us" a familiar voice said. One of the men was kicked in the groin by Sima Shi and is thrown into the water. The marshal's men were thrown into chaos as they attempt to attack Sima Shi.

Suddenly, someone swings down and kicks two men into the water. He looked totally familiar for them. "Gan Ning of the Bells?" one of the men said. He screamed and jumped off the boat. "The Bells?" Guan Ping asked. "I am famous all round my friend" Gan Ning responds.

The three men began to beat up the marshal's men who have been thrown into chaos. The cloaked woman attempts to run away but Cao Pi stops her. The woman was familiar to him. She looked at him in the eye. "Zhen Ji". "Cao Pi" Zhen Ji responds and attempts to leave but is captured.

**This is the first Chapter and if you guys read this, I will show you guys the characters and who will they act like(aside from the musketeers):**

**Yuan Shao – Richelieu, Liu Bei – King Louis, Sun Shang Xiang – Queen Anna**

**Xiaohou Dun – Rochefort, Xing Cai – Constance, etc.**


	2. Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

**Note: It is not accurate and there will be differences from the film. Look out for that.**

After interrogating Zhen Ji on the plots of Marshal Yuan Shao, she will be executed for her crimes at Yiling. The executioner(Lu Meng), Zhen Ji, and the musketeers stop on the shallow river. "On your knees" Lu Meng orders to Zhen Ji. With no hesitation, she does so. Before Lu Meng can behead her with a double edged sword, Cao Pi stops him. "Forgive me Zhen Ji please.". Moved by this, Zhen Ji responds "I already have forgiven you". They kiss passionately before Zhen Ji takes Lu Meng's sword and stabs herself with it before anyone can stop her.

Guan Ping, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning apologize to Cao Pi for what happened. While thinking about something, they found out that the Emperor is in danger. They commence their plans. They get on their horses, write on a lot of parchment paper and ride off to Luoyang.

Meanwhile...

The target Emperor: Liu Bei was taught advanced fighting skills by his personal trainer(Zhao Yun). After a while, Liu Bei begins to wonder about something suspicious about his marshal. He also begins to show concern for his wife and Empress: Sun Shang Xiang.


	3. Liberation part 1

**Chapter 3: Liberation part 1**

As they ride to Luoyang, the group begins posting papers asking for help from all the soldiers that see it. After posting like 50 of the papers, they arrive at Luoyang. Since it was the emperor's birthday, they had to be cautious. "We'll split up." Cao Pi said to the others. "The three of us will find Liu Bei, you protect him" he continues to Guan Ping. They commence their plan and have not found the assassin yet.

As Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang slowly march out, the empress begins to worry regarding Yuan Shao. "Will it be okay if he is in our presence?" Shang Xiang asks. "I am unsure my lady" Liu Bei responds.

After 10 minutes, the musketeers have not found the assassin. Guan Ping looks at the roof of a nearby building only to find the assassin there. He rushes to stop the assassin before he kills Liu Bei. The couple slowly march out the palace gates as the crowd cheers. Before the assassin could fire the bolt, Guan Ping stops him and it misses the emperor by a few meters. The men become alert and blame it on the musketeers who got rid of their cloaks and drew their rapiers(technically, the only weapons are rapiers and crossbows). They find themselves outnumbered until a band of cloaked men arrive and uncloak, revealing themselves as the soldiers that responded to their need for help. Gan Ning, Sima Shi, and Cao Pi exchange positive looks and the latter shouts one thing:

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"


	4. Liberation part 2

**Chapter 4: Liberation part 2**

The battle between the musketeers and the men of Yuan Shao engulfs the entire palace courtyard. Meanwhile, Guan Ping struggles against the assassin whom he fights on the roof. As the battle went on, Sima Shi kills one by stabbing him through the bladder(reason why it's rated T). Gan Ning gets his own kills by bringing out stuff he brought with him like a mini crossbow, knife, and a portable belt sander. After a short while, the courtyard is clear and the musketeers head towards the palace.

"You failed." Liu Bei says to Yuan Shao as he(Liu Bei) is being restrained by two guards. "You have been my plan from the beginning emperor. To kill the emperor of the kingdom in his own birthday. Such satisfication. And as emperor Liu Bei dies, his marshal, Yuan Shao ascends the throne. With the empress beside him." Yuan Shao exposes his plans. "I would rather die you treacherous swine!" Sun Shang Xiang shouts.

"Very well"

Captain of the guard, Xiaohou Dun draws his sword toward the empress for what she said. Loud shouts suddenly take the room as the musketeers attack the guards. Cao Pi duels Xiaohou Dun and both are evenly matched. Afterwards, the captain restricts the musketeer by stabbing him in the arm. Another short skirmish occurs and Cao Pi pursues the Yuan Shao along with Sima Shi and Gan Ning. Guan Ping arrives and duels Xiaohou Dun. After a while, Guan Ping is injured when the captain throws him towards the stairs. Lady Xing Cai was watching the whole thing and grabs Guan Ping's sword. "Prepare to reunite with your father, boy" Xiaohou Dun says as he is about to kill Guan Ping. Suddenly, he is able to grab his sword again and kills the captain, avenging the death of his father.


	5. Liberation part 3

**Chapter 5: Liberation part 3**

"Where are you father?" Guan Ping mutters to himself. He suddenly feels someone's hand holding his. It was Xing Cai, the one who tossed him his sword back just as Xiaohou Dun was about to kill him.

Meanwhile...

Cao Pi, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning have been looking for Yuan Shao in a cave hidden in Luoyang. They split up to find the treacherous marshal.

Gan Ning encountered Yuan Shao's executioner, Dian Wei(in this fiction, Dian Wei is like the ugly guy from the 1993 film). After a short fight, Gan Ning loses his sword but, he pushes Dian Wei right into a spiked door. Seeing that the giant is still alive, he causes another spiked door to crash into Dian Wei, killing him.

Cao Pi encounters some guards. He has a difficult time fighting them after getting his arm stabbed. Gan Ning "Tarzan swings" towards the guards and headbutts them. The duo continue their pursuit. Just as they reach the dock, the marshal, the restrained Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang were on a boat.

"Too late musketeers! My plans are set!" Yuan Shao shouts. "You didn't consider the treaty we had with the foreign lands!" Gan Ning shouts back. "It is a minor problem. When I come back, the throne will be mine!".

"I don't think so"

The boatman uncloaks and is actually Sima Shi. He knocks out the two guards and confronts Yuan Shao. "You will never harm anyone again. That is my promise to my comrades." Sima Shi says. After a second, Sun Shang Xiang punches Yuan Shao and he falls in the water.

The musketeers return to the court yard where all the soldiers are waiting. Cao Pi cries out:

"VICTORY IS OURS!"

They all celebrate and cry out in joy.


	6. A New Quest Begins

**Chapter 6: A New Quest Begins**

Guan Ping, Cao Pi, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning march towards Emperor Liu Bei and bow to him. "Is this the man who saved my life?" Liu Bei asks. "His name is Guan Ping sir" Cao Pi answers. Guan Ping rises and bows again this time, in front of Liu Bei.

"There are those who seek nothing more than personal glory, wealth, and power. And yet there are those that abuse these things. But there are men who dedicate their lives to peace, freedom, justice, and order. These men are musketeers. Rise up Guan Ping, join these men of honor."

Guan Ping rises up and is declared an official musketeer as cheers are heard. Gan Ning begins to tear up much to Sima Shi's surprise. The new musketeer walks down and Xing Cai walks up to him. They kiss as Cao Pi, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning leave the room.

Guan Ping however, catches up to them as they stand around waiting for them. "Your father would be proud of you. You're now a musketeer." Cao Pi says.

"And you even got yourself a girl." Gan Ning added.

"What now? What should we do next?" Guan Ping asks.

"Protect the emperor and empress, stand around and defend the land." Sima Shi answers.

As they walk, they head about a rebel uprising in Nanman. Knowing what to do, the four musketeers mount their horses and head towards Nanman.

**THE END**

**This is the best thing I have made so far. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this so leave behind comments and I shall do so! (probably)**


End file.
